


Wonderwall

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Серия 7.13 и чудесная Hurts — Wonderwall





	Wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

 

— Можешь со мной не танцевать.

Дэнни продолжает улыбаться и снова смотрит на поющего Флиппу. Стив еще несколько секунд чертит взглядом его профиль, прежде чем отвернуться.

Со всей этой историей с Чином и поездкой в Мексику Стив не сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Просто пытается поймать в очередной раз ускользающий взгляд напарника и чувствует, как внутри все сжимается и к горлу подступает ком. Что-то важное, что-то нужное как воздух, с таким трудом полученное, вырванное, заслуженное за эти семь лет и последние месяцы снова проходит сквозь пальцы, и Стив не знает, как посильнее ухватиться за это, чтобы не потерять Дэнни.

Макс со сцены говорит о них, вся команда рядом, горят огни, пахнет цветами и морем, к боку прижимается теплое тело Дэнни, и голова кружится все сильнее. Они смеются, кто-то постоянно его дергает, Грейс зовет «дядей Стивом» и клюет поцелуем в щеку. Стив меняет пиво на виски, раскручивая этот калейдоскоп все сильнее, и уходит к приливной волне. Он представляет, что точно так же будет сидеть на берегу и смотреть на океан, когда Дэнни все же решится и тоже уйдет от них. От него, на самом деле. Стив вспоминает тепло поясницы под своей рукой тогда в кабинете, и то, как сегодня крест-накрест натягивалась темно-синяя рубашка на груди Дэнни. И делает большие глотки прямо из бутылки. Позади него громко играет музыка, сквозь дымку света от города на небе едва проглядывается ковш Большой Медведицы.

— Детка, ты пропускаешь всё веселье.

Стив запрокидывает голову, улыбается подошедшему Дэнни и протягивает ему бутылку. Тот вздыхает и, ухватив Стива за запястье, тянет на себя, поднимая на ноги. Сопротивляться ему просто невозможно, МакГарретт сам тянется, смотрит, как губы Дэнни обхватывают горлышко бутылки, чувствует, как его рука все еще сжимает запястье, как жжется взгляд.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Макс все равно остается нашей оханой, куда бы он не уехал?

— Да, Дэнни, я не настолько идиот.

— О, рад, что ты признал, что ты хоть насколько-то идиот.

Дэнни делает еще один глоток, его губы блестят от виски, в глазах отсветы от далеких огней с площадки перед фургоном Камеконы. Он наклоняется, ставя бутылку на песок. И, черт возьми, Стив не может перестать на него смотреть. И тянуть к себе.

— Ты же говорил, что мы не будем танцевать?

Молча улыбаясь, Стив продолжает медленно перебирать ногами, едва слыша музыку откуда-то издалека. Ему плевать, что это не очень-то похоже на танец, что огни на площадке постепенно гаснут, что слышатся звуки отъезжающих машин, что песни из старого приемника сменяются одна за другой. Дэнни в его руках не сопротивляется, крепко держит за бок, поглаживая большим пальцем по ребрам через синюю ткань рубашки. И Стиву хочется улыбаться и выкинуть из головы упавшие между ними слова Дэнни.

«Я понял, что могу разрушить, если пойду на это».

Иногда хочется разметать все вокруг, разорвать и уничтожить только ради того, чтобы Дэнни пришлось признать то, что есть между ними. Но Стив только смотрит на него сейчас, пытается дышать, чувствуя, как падающие звезды бегут по спине мурашками. Они прижимаются друг к другу так, словно все было не зря, словно это что-то значит.

И Стив улыбается. И загребает полные ботинки песка. И медленно кружится под звуки набегающих волн и старенького радио.


End file.
